usidore_in_effigyfandomcom-20200215-history
09.16.16
Summary The party tied up and interrogated their prisoner from the mill. Dressed as one of the raiders, they were able to intimidate him into spilling a bit of information. The characters learned of the Cult of the Dragon, that they were raiding the town to stock up loot for a great hoard. This hoard was meant for the return of Tiamat, the queen of dragons, bound to another dimension. They also gained the name of the dragon, Lennithor. The cultist did not reveal the existence of the dragon eggs at the camp. Doctor Bratwurst searched one of the cultists and found a bottle of McGuffin's Best Ginger Tonic. He handed it off to Ana. The group returned to the keep while noticing that the cultists were, by and large, leaving the area. They entered the keep via the tunnel and found Lennithor. Lennithor slaughtered several soldiers but displayed some boredom, which Torment picked up on. Calling his name, Torment was able to get the attention of the mighty dragon. While Lennithor did not speak common, he seemed relieved to hear some infernal, a change of pace for him. In the end, Torment was able to convince Lennithor that the town would erect a great statue and hold a festival for him in a year's time. Lennithor flew off with a promise to return (and be angry if there's no statue/festival). Finally, a group of kobolds, headed by the half dragon Langdedrosa Cyanwrath came to the gate to challenge a hero to single combat. Torment, Ana and Caelynn all left via the tunnel to try to get the drop on the horde of kobolds. Tonans remained to view the action. Cyanwrath held four prisoners, all children, as enticement to accept the challenge. Doctor Bratwurst accepted Cyanwrath's challenge and was immediately beaten nearly to death. Cyanwrath left in triumph. Ana and Caelynn rushed to the scene to find Doctor Bratwurst dying. Ana debated whether to administer a healing potion or McGuffin's Best, but ultimately chose the healing potion. Linan Swift had mentioned that while some people swear by McGuffin's, the healing potion was more consistent. Doctor Bratwurst was healed. Torment followed the retreating band, but was forced to break off the pursuit when the group merged back with the retreating cultists. After a brief conversation with Governor Nighthill, the party leveled up and went to bed after a long, long, night. Session Outline # Mopping up at the Mill #* if players observe or are cautious, either performance or insight checks at 15 to note the ruse. #* If the players then enter the mill, 1 cultist and 5 guards are hiding in the rafters. If players immediately ask for a perception check, DC 20 to detect. if players note that they look up, they get advantage. #* Any search of the gear of defeated foes here provides one player with a bottle labled "McGuffin's Best Ginger Tonic: Good for What Fails Ya!" A check for magic reveals that there is an undecipherable magic glow around the bottle. A player who drinks this potion will receive immediate full health and a d4+2 bonus to maximum health, but at a cost later in the campaign. See Future Session Notes for additional information. #* Bedraggled soldiers show up 10 minutes after the players, and are ambushed if they players did not enter the mill or do not warn them # Dealing with prisoners #* Guards will tell about themselves being hired to raid nearby communities for loot for the Cult of the Dragon, and that they've heard there are dragon eggs back near camp #* Cultists must be checked. DC 10 intimidation or 12 persuasion to get them to talk. They reveal cult of the dragon, collecting loot for 'the great hoard that will usher in the reign of the Queen of Dragons" they have dragon eggs under guard at camp # Here Comes Lennithor #* After a bit to interrogate, Lennithor is spotted approaching. He lands and kills d4 men outright with his breath weapon, then lazily toasts another. He then gives a bored roar and flies away, giving the players a few minutes to plan. #* He then wheels and returns, leaving the players to deal with them. The soldiers on the wall aren't as terrified any more, and will attempt to fight, but their weapons aren't much for an adult blue dragon. They even stake out a goat in the center of the keep to try to draw the dragon in as bait. This is only to get Tonans to do something, Lennithor couldn't care less. #* Lennithor will leave if dealt 24 damage. 4. Bring out your champion! #* At this point, Cyanwrath approaches the gate and demands to fight a champion. He has a gaggle of kobolds behind him. He demands to fight and on the condition of the the fight he will release the four children he has taken prisoner. If none of the party step up, Ricky, the goofy doofus wool jacket salesman, pipes up and is soundly beaten.